Yugioh Sports
by JJCrimson
Summary: Yugi and the gang take sports to a new and funny level.
1. A Prelude

JJ- Wow, my first story.

Crimson- It sucks, run away.

JJ- Hey, I gave you permission to be here.  If you don't like it then leave.

Crimson- There is only one way to settle this (leaves room)

JJ- Well, anyways, this story is about yu-gi-oh combined with certain sports.  If you have any you'd like to see them compete at, be sure to tell me them.

Crimson- (enters room) NERF WAR!!!

JJ- AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

(big action sequence commences, enjoy the prelude)

Prelude to the big game. 

The announcer arrived at his desk, the crowd was pouring into the stadium, and ticket scalpers were making rounds.  This could only mean one thing…THE GAMES WILL SOON BEGIN!!!

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman.  Have we got a great competition for you today.  It is of course the day that good and evil face off to determine who will win the mystery grand prize.  Will it be Yugi and his allies of truth, justice, and friendship?  Or, will it be the minions of evil who do evil things like lock me in a broom closet without food?  Find out today when we…(thud)".

"Since the announcer hadn't bothered to take a breath during his speech, he passed out  (don't worry, we'll see him in later chapters).  I'm Bob the replacement and I shall give you the pre-game scoop.  Now since the games don't start for a while, let's take a look at the teams shall we"?

"Let's see here…on the side of good we have Yugi as the captain, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Mia, Mokuba, Bakura, and Kaiba.  As for evil there's Marik as the captain, Rex, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Weevil, and some of Marik's rare hunters".

"Well, since there is still about 2 hours left, why don't we take a look at the crowd?  There seems to be…only 10 people here.  (The cameraman whispers something).  What do you mean it's Super Bowl Sunday?  This is the (bad word) fight between good and evil, people have to (bad word) watch it.  They watch reality (bad word) television for crying out loud!  Quit rolling"!

Will Yugi and his team prevail over the team of evil?  Will Bob quit cursing and become a star?  Who will win the Super Bowl?  Why am I asking only questions?

Bob: (long string of bad words).

End of prelude.

JJ: Well, what did you think?

Crimson: Still stinks.

JJ: That's because I'm still thinking of the content.  This is only the beginning.

Crimson: …To a nightmare.

(pop pop popopopop)

JJ: Since he's been silenced for now, the next chapter will be the pre-game fanatics.  From there, the main event.  I'll take 5 or 7 sports and throw them in the story.  I have ideas, but I have other stories to start/work on.  

Adios.


	2. Pre Game Shows

JJ: We have plenty of requests for certain sports, keep them coming.

Crimson: Why don't you do curling?

JJ: Another great idea.

Crimson: Until then, lets see the shows.

"It's a beautiful day here at Domino City.  I'm Bob the replacement."

"And I'm Crimson."

"And this is the day that good versus evil in a fight to the death for the mystery grand prize."

"Fight to the death?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in all the action."

"I'm just going to go to the stands…"

"Right, anyways, let's go to the stadium floor with Bill the other guy."

"Hi Bob, we have a great pre-game show for everyone today.  Now, because we're on a bit of a budget, we couldn't get any famous bands/singers like Aerosmith or Cher.  Instead, we found a garage band on the streets.  Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for, FLATULANT ROADKILL!!"

(There is absolute silence)

"Awright, we here to kick it up a notch.  You ready boyz?"

"Yeah!!"

"A one, two, three, four…"

(The band proceeds into a song that's about some teenager and his problems, and then they go into a really bad drum solo that sounds like me hitting my head on my desk repeatedly.)

"Thank you Cleveland, good night."

(The crowd can't cheer due to the fact that they are either in shock or are deaf)

"Ouch, that was the worst piece of…what, I'm on…oh (ahem) this is Crimson in the stands.  I'm here to find out how excited people are to be here.  You sir, what's your name?"

"Kyle."

"Well Kyle, what do you hope to see here today?"

"Either someone getting into a fight or Star Trek."

"Star Trek?"

"You asked what I wanted to see."

"……Anyways, you there, yes you miss, what's your (thud)."

(The young girl who Crimson was talking to had shoved him down and took his mike)

"OMG (Oh my god), I'm here to see my sister Mai, by the way my name's Jewel, shout out to all my sisters and boyfriend.  I like dancing and shopping and…"

(By this time Crimson had awakened and was now fighting with Jewel for the mike)

"Give that back."

"No way."

"Why I'll…"

(Happy music starts playing)

We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by.

(Happy music continues to play for 5 more minutes.)

"Uh, sorry about that.  This is Bill back on the stadium floor.  Once again, due to our budget, we can't give you quality.  However, we do have quantity.  Please welcome, the comedy stylings of Spock and Kirk."

(Still more silence, except for Crimson and Jewel still fighting.)

"Hey Kirk."

"Hey Spock."

"What do you get when you cross a Klingon with a Borg?" (Small note: I don't know how to spell Star Trek stuff.)

"I don't know, what?"

"Me neither, I was hoping you would know."

"Your jokes are lame."

"Well, so is your acting."

"Why you…"

(Big action sequence commences.)

Kyle- "Woohoo, got both my requests!"

(Spock and Kirk are dragged off the floor.)

"Bob here, and I'm shocked at the fact that we can't get better stuff than any reality (yes, another bad word) wedding show.  Wait a minute…I have just received word that the players have arrived and will begin competing shortly.  We are moments away from the biggest spectacle on TV.  Bill, get to the locker rooms and find out when the players will come out."

JJ- The big game, I can't wait.

Crimson- Give me that mike.

Jewel- Never!

(Another big action sequence.)

JJ- Sigh, team pep talks are coming up soon.  Keep sending those sports requests.  Now, to break those two up.

(Even bigger action sequence commences)

Adios. 


	3. Pep talks and a downed interviewer

JJ: Film festivals are cool.  I saw Spirited Away.

Crimson: Strange, but still a good movie.

JJ: This is the last chapter before the events.  The team pep talks.

Crimson: You can expect a certain one.

JJ: Enjoy.

"We have just gotten word that the players are in their locker rooms now.  We have sent Bill to get word on how the players are feeling.  Until then, let's go to Crimson and see what he's found."

"Well Bob, I'm still up in the stands.  This girl just won't let go of my mike."

"I love you Yugi/Yami!"

"And it seems more fans are crowding around me.  I'll get back to you in a second."

"Thank you Crimson.  If you are just tuning in, I'm Bob the replacement, and it's a beautiful day here.  Bill the other guy is checking on the players, and various fans are attacking Crimson.  I have not received word from Bill yet, so I'll go ahead and announce the first few events.  The first will be extreme martial arts, followed by figure skating.  Bill still hasn't sent word yet, so let's cut to commercials.  *gets out of chair* Where's my soda?  I asked for a (bad word) soda (bad word) 30 minutes ago!  What do you mean calm down?!  I'm (bad word) thirsty.  What?  My mike's still on?  Oh, (bad word).  Cut to Crimson for a bit."

*Various fans are now fighting for the mike* "I love you Bakura."  "No, I love Bakura."  "Oh be quiet.  I love you Seto!"  *Meanwhile, Crimson is talking about stuff with Kyle* "So then, the guy doesn't give me the job.  So I start throwing things."  "You need anger management classes."  "That's what the guy said, but anyways…"

"Ok, we're back.  I have just gotten word from Bill that he is in the locker rooms now, let's see what the players are saying."

*In the good guys room*

"Ok team, we have to believe in ourselves to win.  We must believe in friendship and even more friendship and…"

"That's enough Tea," said Mia "we know friendship will bring us through everything (she's being sarcastic)."

"Why is Kaiba on our team?" asked Joey.

"Mokuba made me join.  He wouldn't stop bothering me," said Kaiba. (It is my belief that Mokuba rules over Kaiba, but that's just me.)

"And why is Bakura on our team also?  He always turns evil on us," said Joey.

"You are being too paranoid today Joey," said Tristen "Don't worry about it."

"Now then, we need to decide how will participate in which events," said Yugi "So here's how it will work…"

*In the bad guys locker room*

"Look an interviewer, LET'S GET HIM,"  everyone in the locker room said.

*We are experiencing technical difficulties, please enjoy this soothing music*

*music plays*

"Uh, we hope Bill is okay.  Best of luck to ya Bill.  Now then, the teams are now coming onto the field.  Let's see how the games unfold."

JJ: Next up, EXTREME MARTAIL ARTS!

Crimson: HIYA!

JJ: Get set for sports like you've never seen.

Crimson: KYO!

*attacks JJ*

JJ: AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Adios. 


End file.
